heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Maiev quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Maiev. Shop * "Hail, hero!" * "I greet you." * "I am vengeance itself." * "When the time comes, I'll be on your side." (before purchase) * "I will go where I am needed." (after purchase) * "No one shall flee my grasp!" * "Let a true Warden show how it is done!" * "We must hurry! I have no time for idle nonsense!" (if lingered on) * "We're wasting time here!" (if lingered on) * "Enough of this. The hunt awaits! Illidan is out there somewhere." (if lingered on) Voice Lines * "Where's Illidan?!" * "Curse that impetuous Demon Hunter!" * "There shall be no prison for you this time!" * "I hold you in contempt!" * "Swear to me!" Interactions This is a list of specific lines Maiev can have with other Heroes. They are divided between intros (where Maiev speaks first) and responses. Intros * Horde (ETC, Garrosh, Rehgar, Rexxar, Thrall) ** Maiev: "The Horde! Must I ally with such filth?!" ** Garrosh: "As a Warchief I am ashamed to partner with a coward like you...!" * Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher) ** Maiev: "The others may trust you, Demon, but I am not so easily decieved!" ** Azmodunk: "I got more games in World of Warcraft." * Ana ** Maiev: "Sniper, we have both dedicated our lives to keeping our worlds safe. I will do so long after your time has passed!" ** Ana: "There are some who say immortality is a curse. These days I'm inclined to believe them." * Gul'dan ** Maiev: "The foul menace you serve will never conquer Azeroth, Warlock!" ** Gul'dan: (laughing) "Such delusion." * Illidan **Maiev: "Illidan! I will hunt you down for as long as I live!" **Illidan: "Then for your sake, I hope you die." ***Maiev: "Did you really think you could elude me, Illidan? Run again and I'll shackle you like the beast you are!" ***Illidan: "Just be glad I have no plans to kill you... Yet." * Kael'thas **Maiev: "Allied with Illidan... I always knew you couldn't be trusted, Kael'thas!" **Kael'thas: "Let's get this over with..." * Kerrigan **Maiev: "I see you too thrist for vengeance. We will claim it together." **Kerrigan: "Let's go tear them apart." * Malfurion ** Maiev: "Your aid is most welcome, Druid. Good to see you're awake for this fight." *** Maiev: "Malfurion! I thought I smelled the stench of cowardice!" *** Malfurion: "Let's get moving. There is time for us to hate each other later." * Medivh ** Maiev: "Sorcerer! I detest your kind, but you do have your uses..." ** Medivh: "Well... I see this shall be a productive endeavor." * Murky ** Maiev: "Where is Murgulis?!" ** Maiev: "Where is Murkadin?!" ** Murky: (murlocish) *Tychus **Maiev: "Your armor is your prison... Is there a path for justice among your people? Pathetic...!" **Tychus: "Yeah... I can't believe either." *Tyrael **Maiev: "Are you prepared to deliver justice to this realm?" **Tyrael: "I am Justice itself." *Tyrande **Maiev: "The traitor, Tyrande... You belong in a cell no less than Illidan...!" **Tyrande: "We remain allies through convenience. Do not make it inconvenient." *Demon Hunter Valeera **Maiev: "Illidari... While you caper about I shall see to the real work." **Valeera: "Don't be too surprised when you find a knife in your back." *Valla **Maiev: "A Demon Hunter, are you? Hmm... Your brand of demon hunting I can accept." **Valla: "Come! Let's join the hunt!" Responses * Orc (Garrosh, Rehgar, Rexxar, Thrall) ** Garrosh: "All of Kalimdor will belong to the Orcs! Remember that...!" ** Maiev: "When this is over, I will your kind purged from Ashenvale!" * Mages (Jaina, Li-Ming, Medivh) ** Jaina: "My magic will tear them apart!" ** Maiev: "The Arcane is responsible only for ruin! Misuse it, and I will show you no mercy." * Ana ** Ana: "You lived for how long? Do you ever get to retire?" ** Maiev: "Never! A Warden's watch is eternal!" * Alarak ** Alarak: (chuckles sarcasticaly) "It's you... Still failing, I see." ** Maiev: "Say that again and I'll make sure you never speak another word!" * Diablo ** Diablo: "I would destroy you if I could!" ** Maiev: "Go on! I would love an excuse to slay you!" * Greymane ** Greymane: "By steel or fang, we will prevail!" ** Maiev: "You appear to be a resourceful ally. Let's see what you can do!" * Gul'dan ** Gul'dan: "An eternity of darkness awaits those who challenge me!" ** Maiev: "I've seen how you die, Gul'dan, betrayed and desperate! You deserve nothing less!" * Illidan ** Illidan: "Can you put aside your anger, Warden?" ** Maiev: "Can you put aside your arrogance, Betrayer?!" ** Maiev: "I don't know. Can you put a shirt? It's... Distracting." *** Illidan: "Are you ready for the hunt to begin?" *** Maiev: "Forgive me if my glaive finds your heart, Illidan. It's hard to distinguish you from the rest of this filth." * Kael'thas ** Kael'thas: "I see... It's you." ** Maiev: "Yes. Me. The one who saved your wretched life back in Lordaeron." * Kerrigan ** Kerrigan: "You, huh? This could be fun..." ** Maiev: "I never have fun, but I will enjoy tearing our enemies to shreds." * Malfurion ** Malfurion: (sighs) "Fate has chosen to be unkind to me this day." ** Maiev: "A true Shan'do would forge their own fate!" * Murky ** Murky: (murlocish) ** Maiev: (seething) "Ugh. Murlocs." * Probius ** Probius: (gibberish) ** Maiev: "I have no idea what you just said. Not that it was important." * Tychus ** Tychus: (sighs) "I can't believe I got stuck babysitting you..." ** Maiev: "Watch your tone, convict, or I'll throw you back into prison myself!" * Tyrael ** Tyrael: "No evil shall escape our sight!" ** Maiev: "The Archangel of Justice! It is an honor to fight beside you." * Tyrande ** Tyrande: (sighs irritated) "The Goddess seems to be testing my resolve." ** Maiev: "Like she tested mine while you murdered my sisters?! * Demon Hunter Valeera ** Valeera: "Time to show our foes how dangerous I really am." ** Maiev: "I would do anything to save Azeroth. Even if it means releasing you." * Valla ** Valla: "Are you ready to seek vengeance?" ** Maiev: "Vengeance will be ours...!" * Zul'jin ** Zul'jin: "Da eye of Zul'jin be upon you... And... Maybe my axe too." ** Maiev: "Speak to me again and I'll throw you into a cell!" Kills * Vengeance Kills (killing after being killed) ** "I will have my vengeance!" * Ending Killing Spree ** "Your hunt is over, wretch!" * Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher, Dreadlord Jaina) ** "A fitting end to a vile invader!" * Mages (Jaina, Li-Ming, Medivh) ** "The only good mage is a dead mage." * Highborne ** "Traitorous scum! I'll wipe you all out!" * Naga ** "You are an affront for everything the Night Elves stand for!" * Gul'dan ** "I'm keeping your Shadow Orb!" * Malfurion ** "You are as traitorous as your brother, Malfurion!" ** "That was for the good of the Kaldorei." * Illidan ** "My long hunt is finally over...!" ** "I feel nothing. I am nothing." ** "Hmm... I thought this would be more satisfying." * Kael'thas ** "You should have kept your mouth shut!" * Tyrande ** "Justice cannot be hindered, Tyrande! You were a fool to try." ** "This time you really are dead!" * Valla ** "Hmm... Wrong Demon Hunter." * Zeratul ** "I know all your tricks, Zeratul!" Taunt * "I've got my eye on you!" * "You can't hide from me!" * "Don't even think about it!" * "No! They will not escape justice." Hearthstone * "Farewell." * "Until next time." Resurrected * "The hunt is FAR from over." * "I owe you for that." * "They will know my vengeance!" * "Justice has been met." Picking Talents * "A wise choice." * "This could prove useful." * "My skills are sharper than any blade!" * "Another weapon in my arsenal." Misc * "Sorry." * "I will atone for this." * "You have my gratitude." * "Thank you." * "Well done." * "Impressive." * "I am forever bound to the hunt!" * "A trial? Very well." (on try mode) Heroic Abilities * Containment Disc ** "I am the iron hand of justice!" ** "This will be your prison!" ** "Ashal thera'das!" ** "Did you really think you could elude me, Illidan?" (used on Illidan) * Warden's Cage ** "Abandon hope!" ** "I will have my vengeance!" ** "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Maiev is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: * "What is it?!" * "Do you need something...?" * "I used to think justice was blind, and then... I met Illidan." * "I am vengeance! I am the Night! I am a Warden!" * "Nothing escapes my sight. Not even when I blink." * "My Umbra Crescents are formidable weapons, but my skills are what makes me dangerous." * "A Warden's true power comes from beyond the glaive." * "I will never forgive Cordana for betraying us! But after dealing with Khadgar I see why she lost her sanity..." * "Like us Wardens, owls are vigilant watchers and silent hunters! They're also quite good at delivering letters, much better than ravens anyway..." * "Betraying the Kaldorei? That's an imprisoning. Consorting with demons? That's an imprisoning. Consuming the Skull of Gul'dan and becoming a demon? Oh, you better believe THAT'S an imprisoning!" * "I have no idea where my brother Jarod went during his long exile. Am I my brother's keeper?! NO! I'm Illidan's keeper!" * "Why yes, I do know the secrets behind the owl statues on the Isle of the Watchers. All Wardens do. We just won't share it with you." * "A pristine Core Hound Tooth. A custom-forged Perdition's Blade. And of course, a sharpened Shard of Azzinoth. My dagger collection is quite extensive. That's because I'm a [https://wow.gamepedia.com/Fan_of_Knives fan of knives]..." * "So I murdered a few Highbornes, tried to kill Malfurion and fled Darnassus as a wanted fugitive. Can't you just drop it and move on?! Everyone else has." * "I am NOTHING like Illidan! I merely do whatever is necessary to achieve my goals. Even if it means making morally questionable decisions while growling about the hatred I felt for ten thousand years!" * "You're STILL talking to me?!! At least give me a cough drop, you monster!" * "What do you mean I'm obsessed with Illidan? It's not like I think about him every day. And every night. Picturing a smug grin as I sharpen my blade... Imagining how it'll feel when I plunge into his chest, right between those big, disgusting tattoos... Leaning in close to watch the light fade from his eyes..." * "Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" References Category:Quotations